


"Sins of Omission" fan art

by NohaIjiachi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Art, Fan Comics, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NohaIjiachi/pseuds/NohaIjiachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of fan arts made for Kiyaar's "Sins of Omission"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From chapter 21

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sins of Omission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527590) by [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar). 



> First time posting on AO3, I'm not sure how to tag stuff, so if you have suggestions about them feel free to tell me!  
> All the art contained in this are inspired by Kiyaar's amazing fic "Sins of Omission".  
> Angst is my biggest guilty pleasure, and this story is one fine specimen in the genre. It bring me so much pain, and I love it. I had the _need_ to draw about it!  
>  Warning: if you havent read this story yet and you want to, art is pretty damn spoiler-ish, so you might wanna go read it first. This is a scene took from chapter 21!

 

 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you saw and want to check out more of my stuff, I've got a [Tumblr](http://nohaijiachi.tumblr.com/)! And a [NSFW Tumblr](http://nohansfw.tumblr.com/)! (which contain NSFW art, which is... NSFW... Ok, gonna shut up now.)
> 
> Also I would be happy if you want to drop a comment here as well. I love Tumblr, but that platform isn't the best for comments feedback, and I'd be a lying liars if I'd say that I'm ok with that. I love comments.


	2. From chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time posting on AO3, I'm not sure how to tag stuff, so if you have suggestions about them feel free to tell me!  
> All the art contained in this are inspired by Kiyaar's amazing fic "Sins of Omission".  
> Angst is my biggest guilty pleasure, and this story is one fine specimen in the genre. It bring me so much pain, and I love it. I had the _need_ to draw about it!  
>  Warning: if you havent read this story yet and you want to, art is pretty damn spoiler-ish, so you might wanna go read it first. This is a scene took from chapter 22!

 

 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you saw and want to check out more of my stuff, I've got a [Tumblr](http://nohaijiachi.tumblr.com/)! And a [NSFW Tumblr](http://nohansfw.tumblr.com/)! (which contain NSFW art, which is... NSFW... Ok, gonna shut up now.)
> 
> Also I would be happy if you want to drop a comment here as well. I love Tumblr, but that platform isn't the best for comments feedback, and I'd be a lying liars if I'd say that I'm ok with that. I love comments.


	3. From chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time posting on AO3, I'm not sure how to tag stuff, so if you have suggestions about them feel free to tell me!  
> All the art contained in this are inspired by Kiyaar's amazing fic "Sins of Omission".  
> Angst is my biggest guilty pleasure, and this story is one fine specimen in the genre. It bring me so much pain, and I love it. I had the _need_ to draw about it!  
>  Warning: if you havent read this story yet and you want to, art is pretty damn spoiler-ish, so you might wanna go read it first. This is a scene took from chapter 23!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you saw and want to check out more of my stuff, I've got a [Tumblr](http://nohaijiachi.tumblr.com/)! And a [NSFW Tumblr](http://nohansfw.tumblr.com/)! (which contain NSFW art, which is... NSFW... Ok, gonna shut up now.)
> 
> Also I would be happy if you want to drop a comment here as well. I love Tumblr, but that platform isn't the best for comments feedback, and I'd be a lying liars if I'd say that I'm ok with that. I love comments.


	4. From chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time posting on AO3, I'm not sure how to tag stuff, so if you have suggestions about them feel free to tell me!  
> All the art contained in this are inspired by Kiyaar's amazing fic "Sins of Omission".  
> Angst is my biggest guilty pleasure, and this story is one fine specimen in the genre. It bring me so much pain, and I love it. I had the _need_ to draw about it!  
>  Warning: if you havent read this story yet and you want to, art is pretty damn spoiler-ish, so you might wanna go read it first. This is a scene took from chapter 24!

No speech balloons this time, sorry. So I'm gonna quote the scene I took so you can have some context

>   
>  It’s Carol. She smells clean, and it can’t be him, he hasn’t showered for days. He smells like Tony.
> 
> “I thought you were studying,” she’s whispering. He can’t tell if she’s actually hysterical or if it’s just him coming apart at the seams. Projecting. “Steve, it’s – _Thursday_ , you’ve been in here for days –”
> 
> “I’m sorry,” he says. He might be slurring. He thinks he’s drunk. He feels nauseous.
> 
> She’s picking up bottles. She must think he’s terrible. That’s about right, he is terrible.
> 
> “You’re drinking,” she whispers. Steve doesn’t have a good answer, braces himself on his forearms, and the world tilts. He stares at the grain of the wood. He wants to say that he’s ok, he’s fine, she doesn’t have to worry, but she’s crying again, he made her cry again –
> 
> “I’m sorry,” he says again, “I can’t go see him, I have to do this instead –”
> 
> Carol punches him in the jaw.
> 
> “What were you _thinking_ ,” she says, like she wants to be yelling and can’t manage anything but desperate choking. “I go out and I come back and Tony is in a fucking coma and this is your _response?_ ” She throws one of his bottles at the wall. “I need you to _step the fuck up,_ ” she says. “Because we’re going to LOSE, Steve. We’re _losing_ , and you’re fucking –” She runs her hands through her hair. “Drunk,” she whispers helplessly, “you’re drunk, I didn’t think you could _get_ drunk, _Steve_.” 
> 
> “He said he loved me,” Steve says, because he doesn’t know how else to explain.  
> 

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you saw and want to check out more of my stuff, I've got a [Tumblr](http://nohaijiachi.tumblr.com/)! And a [NSFW Tumblr](http://nohansfw.tumblr.com/)! (which contain NSFW art, which is... NSFW... Ok, gonna shut up now.)
> 
> Also I would be happy if you want to drop a comment here as well. I love Tumblr, but that platform isn't the best for comments feedback, and I'd be a lying liars if I'd say that I'm ok with that. I love comments.


End file.
